With continuous development of scientific and technological level, liquid crystal display (LCD) device and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device have become mainstreams of display devices.
In a manufacturing process of the LCD device and the OLED display device, a packaging protective film is usually used for protecting a film layer to be protected. As a result, when using the film layer to be protected, it's required to utilize a film separation apparatus to separate and remove the packaging protective film.